Furnace
I am very freindly to my neighbours. The ones I know of course. I often try and make new freinds, greeting them with a warm welcome. The subdivision's popularity that I live in has exploded in popularity. The economy is booming. All this makes me happy. Today I was going to a dinnerparty at my neighbour, Sandra's house. She had a pretty big house. Not that my house is small. I make a lot of money, I am a doctor. So anyways when I arrived at her house, 13 minutes later, I was walking. I saw her house through the murkey and flickering lights of the lamp post. I made my way through her garden, avoiding walking in to the rose bush for obvious reasons. I knocked on the door. I was greeted by a warm smile and prompted to enter. I walked in brushing her shoulder and made my way to the coat room, of course taking of my shoes. I hung my leather jacked along the others, and exited the room. I could hear more people entering I also could hear a conversation, I didn't want to eavesdrop so I stopped paying attention and walked along the hallways to the living room. It was around 12:00 PM and many people had shown up. Two of my friends were sitting next to me watching baseball when a redhead girl with long hair introduces me to her freind. But I was focused on her. Wait what? Anyways the guy she introduced to me never removed his brown leather jacked covered in soot. He just sat on the white couch. I was shocked. I left because I never wanted to be blamed and to ruin me and Sandra's freindship. Before I could leave he stopped me, blocking me from exited the room and told me to come to his house. I was relluctant and shook my head. Following that was a pain in my neck, I looked around and saw needles sticking out, pinned into my artery. I blacked out, he must have drugged me. I sat in what appeared to be a shed, it was very large for a shed but very worn down. The wood was gray, rotting and gennerally unpleasent to look at. I never really knew why I never got up and left. I tried but was pinned down and tied to the chair with two, very thick ropes. I screamed, but I never heared a scream. Duck tape was barrackading the voice from exiting my mouth. I was panicking, I turned around nobody was home. In the room all around me were various wooden tables, in a better condition than the actual shed, stained with what I feared was blood. You see I never knew why I was here, I looked around hoping to find the criminal that brough me here, but with no luck I only saw a garden hose. I waited for what seemed was days, but was only really like 4 hours. I guess time flys better when you aren't tied up in a chair, gagged and no where to go. It was really starting to get cold, I had goosebumps covering me. Luckily a few seconds after those words escaped my mouth a man, with a brown leather jacked, covered with soot entered the room. I couldn't see his face. I never wanted to scream, fearing the consequences. He then to my shock, graasped an axe, a piece of wood and layed it on my lap. I then started to cry. He swung the axe down, mising my head, but slicing the wooden plank in half. Wait I was worried, why couldn't I see his face? I tried to focus on it but for some reason I couldn't, almost like my brain was warning me. The man then walked to my right about 2 meters away from me was a rusted old fire place, like the ones people used to have in living rooms to keep themselves warm in the cold fridged nights. He then opened the door then I, grasped my ears in pain as a ghost shapped flame was trying to escape the furnace, screaming its lungs out. It eventually mouthed to me something along the lines of "Help me" I then started to cry even more, the tears leaving a trail of frosty water down my face. He then threw another plank into the fire, the fiery sould letting out a moan. He then walked towards me ripping the ropes off me, with inhuman strength he lifted me off the ground towards the furnace. He then layed me down very close to the open flames. The fiery demons reaching they're appendages towards me. I then looked at the mans unfocused face, I could then tell why I was here. He motioned his arm out, welcoming to eneter the flames of hell. Category:Pasta Category:3alexbalex